Puraeon: Prodigies
Puraeon: Prodigies is a non-canon game that takes place within Puraeon in a fantasy environment. Story and Setting The entire game takes place with the player assuming the role of Lord EnCLaVe as somewhat of an overlord of Puraeon as he teams up with various partners around his cathedral that progressively become available as the game is played through. EnCLaVe and his partners go through several adventures throughout the game (each story is designed by one of the people that each partner is based off of) with the final story being the conclusion to the game. The setting is a copy of the world of Puraeon, except that instead of being in a futuristic era, Puraeon takes on more of a fantasy world. Every character that appears in DFoS and VGC also appear somewhere in Puraeon: Prodigies. Partners The game features various partners that can aid EnCLaVe on his various tasks and become unlocked by completing stories and challenges. Only one partner may be used at any time, however you may swap partners whenever you are in EnCLaVe's Cathedral by visiting the Partner Barracks. The list of current planned partners are as follows. Those marked with a " * " means that they are a bonus character that extra objectives must be completed to unlock. *Squire Odessa *Princess Amber *Neim-Kedd *Sauce-chan *Avery *Sir Roger* *Noble Abe* *Tyler Irwin* *EvALcNe* *High Necromancer Sinisto* *Demoness Rosalind* *The Screwdriver Tree** (Unlocked for completing everything in the game) *Abraham P. Rodriguez** (Unlocked for completing everything in the game with the Screwdriver Tree) *To be announced Gameplay There are 7 individual base stories that make up the main game, with the seventh being the very last. While out adventuring on a story, if the player is to be defeated at any time, they will have the option of either restarting from a save point or returning to the cathedral and restarting the story. Bonus "Ironman" awards are given to those who do not use save spots, and will unlock various new things around the cathedral. Once the original 7 stories are completed, bonus challenges and an extra difficulty will be unlocked, allowing you to test your skills or level them up even higher. The challenges/difficulties are displayed here. *Boss Rush Mode - Unlocked by completing every story on that difficulty. Fight every boss in every story in a continuous row without saving. Being defeated will require the player to start from the very beginning. *Marathon Mode - Unlocked by beating every story without saving on that current difficulty. The player must go through every story all in a row with the save spots completely removed. Being defeated will require the player to start from the very beginning. *Higher Difficulty - Unlocked by completing Boss Rush Mode on that difficulty. Allows the player to choose a higher difficulty on any story or mode, titled "Insane Mode" that will allow them to redo every story with harder enemies, but better EXP, loot and gold. Completing every story on "Insane Mode" unlocks Insane Boss Rush and completing every story on Insane mode without saving unlocks Insane Marathon mode. *Higher Difficulty x2 - Unlocked by completing Marathon Mode on Normal and Boss Rush Mode on Insane and getting EnCLaVe to level 99. The hardest difficulty, entitled Prodigy Mode, is for those who have reached maximum level and wish to get even better gear, loot and gold. It is essentially the same as how Insane mode works, except the enemies are as strong as they will ever be. Prodigy Boss Rush and Prodigy Marathon Modes are also available. Category:Games Category:Non-canon